


6 Million Subscribers

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: FNAF 4, Fluff, Fun, Gaming, Happy, Japan, M/M, Marriage Prospal, kiss, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Just Edited ) Dan hit 6 Million Subscribers on you tube and Phil has surprises for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Million Subscribers

Phil planned a surprise for Dan as he reached 6 million subscribers. They were in the gaming room about to record for FNAF 4. 

There friend Mimei had come all the way from Japan. She had brought Dan’s present which was a dog bread called Shiba Inu. 

Phil had been planning a few other gifts as well. He had been stalking Dan’s you tube channel waiting for him to hit 6 Million. 

Mimei had been hiding out in Phil’s room with Dan’s present. As Dan&Phil were just about to start filming. 

“So are we ready to start filming Dan?” Phil said to Dan who was pre occupied with his phone. “Yeah sorry my phone’s going crazy with Twitter, Facebook messages.” 

See people had been congratulating Dan all day through social media. 

But Phil did his usual intro to Dan&Phil Games “Hi Dan and Phil game Surprises welcome to another video of us playing FNAF 4.” 

Dan wasn't sure what Phil meant by surprises. 

“Dan before that I have something I liked to give you.” Dan was unsure as to what was going on but he let Phil go on. “Ok Phil why you always do this to me not that I mind but way to shock me on camera.”

Dan gave Phil a embarrassed look starring at the camera than down at his pants. Dan was wearing his usual black shirt and black pants. “Its ok I promise its just I have something for you see Dan I am so proud of you for reaching 6 Million sub. This is the best thing I could think of to give you. “

Now Dan was starting to understand what this was about. Although he was a little shy that it was on camera.  
Phil stood up and walked over to the door opening it slightly saying. “Mimei you can come in now with our furry little friend.” 

She came in holding a little puppy in her arms that was very cute face. 

 

She looked at Phil who had been wearing a blue shirt with a lion on the front; also he wore a black pants like Dan. Who was in shock thinking no way this puppy couldn’t be for him. 

 

Phil spoke with the happiest smile on his face.

“I like to present you with your very own Shiba Inu all the way from Japan.” Phil said taking the puppy out of Mimei’s arms an walking over to Dan who had his mouth open in shock. 

“Phil I can’t believe you did this OMG this is been my dream for ages. Thank you so much but wait we aren’t aloud to keep pets.” Dan spoke his voice shaking; as Phil put the puppy into Dan’s arms. 

“That’s the other part of the surprise I spoke to the real estate. To talk to them about it and they have agreed for us to keep pets as long as we keep things tidy.” 

Dan burst into tears of happiness as the little dog in his arms licked his face. Both of them had forgotten the camera was still recording. 

Dan pulled Phil close to him and hugged him as he held the dog. Mimei was smiling at the sight before her. “Thank you Mimei for bringing the puppy all the way from Japan. Are you going to stay with us for a while?” 

Dan said managing to find his voice again. Mimei was wearing a purple shirt that said I heart Japan on it. Also she wore a white pair of skinny pants with patterns on it. “No I’m afraid I can’t stay I must be going back to Japan. As Im very busy making you tube videos an stuff but congratulations Dan.” 

Mimei said coming closer to Dan and Phil giving them both hugs. “Oops totally forgot that we are filming anyway guys hope you enjoyed the surprise we will film FNAF 4 later on ok say goodbye everyone.” 

Dan still had tears in his eyes as they all waved goodbye to the camera. Whilst holding the puppy to the screen Dan waved its paw to end the shot than Phil turned the camera off. 

After Mimei said goodbye she left the two of them alone than Phil spoke. “However Dan the surprises are not over yet. These are for you and me as well.” Phil got two envelopes off the table and he handed them to Dan as the puppy sat in his lap. 

“Phil I’m really happy right now you don’t understand but really the puppy was enough.” Phil patted the puppy in Dan’s lap who tried to chew his fingers as Dan opened the envelopes. 

“OMG no way two tickets to Japan are you serious Phil I love you.” Dan just blurted out in the heat of the moment. Though Phil was looking into Dan’s eyes leaned closer and they both kissed. 

After a few seconds they both pulled apart from each. But Dan had wished the kissed lasted forever than Phil spoke.

“Wow shame we turned off the camera I love you to. Sorry its taken so long now we have a cute puppy, two tickets to Japan an a statement saying we are aloud pets and one more thing.” 

Dan was a totally an emotional wreck he couldn’t believe what was happening. Phil got down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket. 

Phil turned on the camera once more so they could always remember this moment. “Dan Howell since the moment I met you I knew there was no doubt in my mind were you belonged. So with out further or do Daniel James Howell will you marry me.” 

Dan looked at this beautiful man in front of him. With his crystal blue eyes and an amazing smile. Phil now opened the black box to reveal 2 silver rings. Dan looked at the puppy than back to Phil. “Yes I will marry you this is the best moment of my life I love you Phil Lester.” 

The puppy leaped out of Dan’s arms to run around the gaming room. Phil placed the ring on Dan’s finger and Dan did the same back to Phil. 

“So what are you going to call your puppy?” Phil said holding Dan’s hand in his own. “I am going to call her Philippa thank you so much I really do love you.” 

Dan leaned to Phil and claimed his lips again holding nothing back. As Phil reached up switching the camera off thinking tomorrow would be a very interesting day indeed.

As the scene faded you could hear Philippa barking in the background. With the sight of two people who were completely embraced in each other as they were the only two people in the world.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for a story let me know :) you are the best.


End file.
